A Good Father
by grimmswan
Summary: After arresting a man for killing his stepdaughter, Nick needs the presence of his own blended family. One shot.


"Please tell me you and the kids are home."  
Adalind can hear the crack in Nick's voice.  
"We're heading there now, had to pick up some things. What's wrong Nick?"  
"I just arrested a man who killed his stepdaughter." He was close to breaking down, she knew it.  
There was no being in the world, to Nick, that was more precious than a child. Anyone who had ever met the man knew that.  
Then add the fact that he himself had just become a stepfather, no doubt Nick was taking the case especially hard.  
Adalind hugged him tight and kissed him softly when he entered their home. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. This amazing woman calming him in a way nothing else could.  
After a moment, Nick felt composed enough to let her go and sit on the couch. He wanted to keep himself together and not start crying in front of Kelly and Diana.  
Some people may not care about protecting children, but he was not one of them. And his kids did not need to see the man who was supposed to be their protector losing control.  
However, children can be very perceptive, and Diana sensed that her stepfather needed attention. He had picked Kelly up and was holding him tight, and he kept kissing his head.  
The little girl said nothing as she walked up to Nick and just looked at him, waiting, knowing that what ever had happened today, was reminding him of events in the other world that only the two of them had memories of.  
In a swift motion, one arm reached out and pulled Diana little blonde went easily, and snuggled into him, as Kelly did the same. Both just knowing it was what their daddy needed.  
Adalind's phone rang. It was Sean. "The paperwork just came across my desk. I don't want to pick a fight. I know Nick must be hurting right now."  
"You're right. He is." Adalind told Sean. "And I'm sure he won't object to some support and understanding from a fellow father."  
About a half hour later, Sean enters and sits right next to Nick. Neither say a word, both in silent agreement that no words can express how messed up the world could be.  
Diana moves so she is sitting between Nick and Sean, so that both of her fathers could hold her.  
"For what it's worth." Sean finally says. "I know that you would never hurt Diana."  
"I would die before I allowed any harm to come to her or Kelly." There was a steely self assurance in Nick's voice, leaving little doubt about what cost he was willing to pay for the sake of the children.  
In truth, it was that character trait, that gave Renard peace about his daughter being half raised by another man. The knowledge that Nick Burkhardt would harm himself, before ever harming a child.  
Diana looks between the two men, she realizes Nick is as much a father to her as her dad. "I want to start calling Nick, dad." She looks at Nick. "Is that ok with you?"  
He smiles at her. "It would be an honor." Nick gives Sean a concerned look. "But you should make sure it's ok with your father. First."  
"Nick is as much of my dad as you are, why would you be upset about me calling him dad, too?" Diana says to Sean.  
And that is an honest question only a child could ask. Sean knows he would just be a jerk, and look petty, in front of his daughter, if he objected to her calling Nick dad, simply for the reason's that she was his, and not Nicks.  
Sean had claimed Nick's son, back when he was a part of black claw. He had allowed his own desires to cloud his reason, and blind him to the pain he put Nick through.  
To make up for what he did, Sean knew he had to show more grace now.  
"I think that is a good idea. You should call Nick dad. He loves you and provides for you, and has been protective of you. You're right, he's as much of a dad to you as I am, and you should address him as such."  
Sean can see the smiles of relief and joy on Nick, Adalind, and Diana's faces, making what discomfort he has at the situation worth it.  
"I'm lucky. Aren't I mommy?" Diana says. "I have two great dads.  
"You sure are, honey." Adalind smiles at her daughter.


End file.
